Use:Epsilon Rose/sandbox
Knave of Tarots The Knave of Tarots is a wily and versatile fighter who supports himself and his allies with symbolic magic based on tarot cards. Unlike normal mages who are content to treat magic as little more than the channeling of great energies no different than psionics and chi a Knave of Tarots is keenly aware of the fact that magic is merely weaponized symbolism. It is this along with the fact that all things in this world are merely a reflection of their perfect form (e.g. all chairs are a reflection of the perfect chair) that underpins there art. Theoretically they could use any symbology for their magic, how ever they choose tarot to the exclusion of all others for the simple, extensive, and easily extensible system it offers. Making a Knave of Tarots <-Strong points and weak points, and effectiveness with party members.->. Abilities: <-description of most important attributes for this class->. Races: <-description of relative likelihood of various races to join this class->. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: <-starting gold; YdZ->×10 gp (<-average starting gold. This calculated by multiplying the number of die rolls by the die size plus one and mulitplying the result by 5 × (Z + 1) × 5.-> gp). Starting Age:"As rogue" Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Knave of Tarots is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. The Knave of Tarots is proficient with light armor and medium armor but not with shields. Symbolic Magic(Tarot): A Knave of Tarots may bring the idea that a tarot card symbolizes into reality. He may do this by either focusing on one or several cards in his hand and activating them as their description states; he may also apply them to already existing ideas (e.g. a battle ax or a crowd of people; since all things in this world are merely a reflection of there perfect form all things are valid as ideas) in which case the effect is left up to the DM's discretion but should be based on the stated effect (i.e. Death applied to a short sword should not make it a flaming keen short sword); regardless of activation method the knave may choose whether the card is in the upright or inverted position at the time of activation. The knave must have a free hand in order to use a card. A knave may draw up to his max hand size as a standard action that is equivalent to drawing a weapon for feats and abilities. He may draw as many hands as he has plays but he must either use a number of cards equivalent to his max hand size or forfeit the remainder of his current hand before moving onto the next play. He may use his deck for readings and games without effecting his hand or play status, but he must use the cards he had already drawn or forfeit his current hand. The Knave of Tarots may add suits and major arcana to his deck by sacrificing the use of his deck for 24 waking hours (in the case of major arcana he may opt to merely sacrifice the use of the major arcana but it takes twice as long). He may have up to his class lvl/5 rounded down suites in his deck at any time but may have no fewer than 4 and all suites must observe the proper format of 4 face cards and 10 numbered cards, there is no minimum to the number of major arcana he may have in his deck but he may not exceed his maximum. At no time may he add duplicate suites or cards. The same rules may be used for swapping major arcana or suites, but all suites must remain intact and a specialized knave may never remove his chosen suite. Attunement: At 2nd level the Knave of Tarots must choose to attune himself to either one of the suits or the major arcana (effectively no specialization) from then on every 4th level he gains benefits based on his atunement. Swords :First- (Str), (Str), and (Str) are added as class skills, also at this and all subsequent attunements the knave may select two new maneuvers and on subsequent attunements replace one maneuver with a new maneuver that he qualifies for, it need not be of the same level or discipline. A Knave of Tarots readies all maneuvers he knows and may use each maneuver once per encounter. :Adept-The knave may now replace his known maneuvers with maneuvers of equal or lower level by refraining from their use for 24hrs. He also may now refresh his maneuvers by taking a swift action immediately followed by an attack or a swift action and a standard action. :Practical-The knave may choose a single stance at this and each following level of attunement. A knave may change a stance for another stance of equal or lower value by refraining from the use of stances for 24hrs. If a stance is of lower value is chosen and the Knave later wishes to change that stance again it is treated as being it's original level for determining what stances selected. Stances and maneuvers may not be changed at the same time. :Master- The knave gains may now select a third discipline. :Arc- The knave may add either his dexterity to his damage or his strength to his ac as an inherent bonus. Wands :First- (Int), Knowledge (magic) (Int), and an additional (None). The knave of tarots also gains the ability to steal a spell with a touch attack with a spell level less than or equal what he would be able to cast if were of the appropriate class. When a knave designates a foe for this touch attack he must declare either the specific spell(in the case of prepared casters) or a spell level. If the targeted spell is not available a random spell from that level is instead affected and if no spells of the selected level are available then a spell from the level below that is affected. Sponataneous casters that are targeted have 1 spell they know randomly stolen. The target recieves a will save DC (10 + ½ chracter level + int mod), if they fail then the spell slot is expended for the day and the knave may retain the spell to be cast at later time within a number of hours equal to their intelligence modifer. :Adept- The knave gains the ability to use a ranged touch attack (range 30ft.) instead of a normal touch attack when attempting to steal a spell but takes a -2 penalty to hit as if they were in melee. Having the feat precise shot reduces the penalty to 0. :Practical- The knave gains the ability to store his stolen spells in one of three blank cards which is then added to his deck. These cards do not count towards his suite or major arcana limits but each card may only hold one spell at a time, in the event that all three cards are full when the knave attempts to store a new spell he must choose to overwrite one of the old ones. Once drawn the spell may be cast as it normally would but without the need for material components; if cast from the inverted position the opposite effect occurs and both positions may be used for counter spelling. :''Master- The knave may remove one spell card from his deck and keep it ready for play (it does not count against his hand) use however spells cast from this card have their DCs lowered by 5.'' :Arc- The knave may turn a spell card into a major arcana at which point normal rules for use and deck count apply. Xp components must still be paid normally. Cups :First- Any three (Int), or (None) and (Wis), may be added as class skills. The knave also gains access to one murmur at 2nd level (and another at each level of attunement) and the Unnatural Will feat. :Adept- At the end of each day, for each murmur whose level was increased by breaches that day, a Knave of Tarots may make a Will save (DC 15 + Murmur Level) to reduce the level of that murmur by one. The DC is increased by +1 for each of that murmur’s breaches that was used that day (multiple uses of the same breach don’t count). The Knave may now, up to once per day and after 10 hours of rest and/or sleep, exchange a single first level active murmur for an inactive one. :Practical- The Knave of Tarots gains the Heightened Empowerment Feat. The knave also gains the Subverted Insanity Class feature: A number of times per week equal to his class level/2, he may gain a +5 bonus to the will save he makes for using a breach. Furthermore, once per day plus once for every attunement After practical you may use a single breach without risk of increasing your murmur level. :''Master- The Knave of Tarots may now exchange active murmurs above 1st level. When doing so, switch the levels of the newly active murmur and the newly inactive murmur. :Arc- The Knave of Tarots may now end an incursion by making a will save equal to 10 + remaining time + murmur level. If he should fail he may not make another attempt that day. If a breach is ended prematurely it still counts if The knave has used a breach that day for the purpose of end of day will saves Pentacles :First- :''Adept-'' :Practical-" :Master-'' :Arc- Major Arcana :First- The knave gains an additional two skill points per level and may add any two skills as class skills. He also gains one bonus feat. :Adept-The knave gains a bonus feat.'' :Practical-The knave gains a bonus feat. :Master- The knave gains a bonus feat. :Arc- The knave gains a bonus feat and may have up to two of any card in his deck. Shuffle: At level three a Knave of Tarots may choose to shuffle the remainder of his hand and draw an equal number of cards without moving to his next play once per play. At levels 9 and 15 this becomes two and then three times per play. Force: At level 8 a Knave of Tarots may attempt a slight-of-hand check dc 25 in order to pick one card of his choosing, this ability can only be used once per play. At level 18 this increases to twice per play. This ability must be used before you draw cards. Fate Card At 5th level a Knave of Tarots gains the ability to draw and play a card as a draw equivalent action. The knave may only draw one card at a time in this fashion and must play it in the position it is drawn. Force can not be used with this ability. At level 18 this becomes the True fate card ability and the knave may treat it as an attack equivalent action, additionally he may use force to determine which card he draws but not it's position. Xenotheurgy (the thing used by the cups attunement) was created by Realms of Chaos and used with his permission. Epic <-class name-> <-existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-another existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat.-> : The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. <-Sample race of your choice-> <-class name-> Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 6 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class